


Consequences

by J_S_Carlos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_S_Carlos/pseuds/J_S_Carlos
Summary: Nas primeiras horas da manhã de 1 de novembro de 1981, Lily Potter vai verificar seu filho apenas para descobrir que ele está desaparecido. O que ela encontra é uma nota com um ultimato: Em troca do retorno seguro do menino, o Lorde das Trevas exige a rendição de Dumbledore, seus aliados assim como o Ministério. A conselho de Dumbledore, a oferta é rejeitada. Esse pode ter sido o seu maior erro.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. sequestro

**Author's Note:**

> Hei pessoas, meu primeiro trabalho aqui no site, ela é baseada em um desafio feito por uma autora aqui do ao3, eu gostei da ideia a autora me autorizou a escrever e aqui está. Espero que vocês gostem

Já era noite quando um homem se aproximou da pequena casa localizada em Godric's Holow, o homem era baixo e um pouco gordo, andava a passos rápidos, logo chegou em frente a casa, por um momento ele parou e encarou a residência, ele sabia que o que quer que acontecesse partir de agora, ia mudar o rumo da guerra, então ele tomou coragem e seguiu com a sua missão.

Ali onde antes tinha um homem agora tinha um pequeno rato que podia passar facilmente despercebido, o rato rapidamente correu para a casa, logo achando uma fresta por onde entrar. Dentro da casa sem imaginar os eventos que estavam para acontecer um casal descansava, a mulher ruiva lia um livro deitada sobre o marido, que acariciava seus cabelos calmamente em um momento de paz. Mas não era por eles que o rato estava ali, então sorrateiramente ele subiu as escadas e se espremeu por baixo de uma porta, para se encontrar em um quarto de bebe.

As paredes era de um azul claro uma cadeira de balanço com um cobertor estavam em um canto próximo a janela, e do outro lado estava o berço, onde um pequeno garotinho de apenas um aninho dormia, no mesmo instante o rato voltou a ser um homem, e bem devagar para não fazer barulho ele se aproximou do berço.

O pequeno garotinho tinha os cabelos pretos e bochechas gordinhas, sua pele era clarinha e delicada, Peter primeiro lançou um feitiço para garantir que a criança não iria acordar e então com muita delicadeza pegou o garotinho no colo, e sobre o berço deixou um pedaço de pergaminho, com o bebe firme no colo ele então aparatou desaparecendo do quarto com a criança.

Não muito tempo depois a porta foi aberta, era Lili, veio checar o pequeno Harry, só para entrar e se deparar com um berço vazio. O desespero invadiu seu ser.

\- JAMES!!

Ao ouvir o grito de sua esposa James correu para o quarto, encontrando sua mulher parada em frente a um berço vazio, desesperada e chorando, em suas mãos um pedaço de pergaminho, sem falar nada ela apenas estendeu o pergaminho a ele. Ele leu rapidamente o cor fugindo de seu rosto mais e mais a cada linha, ele terminou de ler e encarou sua esposa sem saber o que fazer.

\- Precisamos falar com Dumbledore, agora. – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

Não muito tempo depois ambos estavam no escritório do diretor, Lili já não chorava mais, mas seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos.

Dumbledore leu calmamente o bilhete.

“ se vocês querem ver seu filho novamente Dumbledore, o ministério e todos os seus aliados devem se render a mim, dou lhes o prazo de três dias, se eu não receber uma resposta seu filho estará morto.

Lorde Voldemort “

Os pensamentos de Dumbledore se moviam freneticamente, as peças de um plano se juntando já em sua cabeça, sim isso serviria. 

\- Eu temo que infelizmente, nós não possamos fazer nada.

\- Mas ele vai matar nosso filho- Lily não sabia o que fazer, o desespero e a preocupação apertando seu estômago, dando um nó em sua garganta.

\- Sinto muito minha cara, apesar de que eu acredito que Voldemort não irá machucar seu filho.

\- Como não albus, é de voldemort que estamos falando.

\- Ora James, Voldemort não se daria ao trabalho de sequestrar seu filho apenas para mata-lo se nós nos recusarmos a seguir suas ordens, ele deve ter outros planos.

\- E nós faremos o que então.

\- Devemos responde-lo.

Em quanto eles conversavam Rabicho desaparatou nos salões de entrada da mansão malfoy, ele checou mais uma vez a criança que dormia calmamente em seus braços, inconsciente das grandes mudanças em sua vida, então arrumou a bolsa em seus ombros, ele sabia que não demoraria a descobrirem que foi ele que sequestrou o pequeno Harry então era melhor estar bem longe de sua casa.

As portas ao seu lado se abriram de repente, um homem, se é que a criatura pálida e horripilante poderia ser chamada de homem, vinha em sua direção, logo atrás um homem loiro, alto e aristocrático. Assim que Voldemort entrou rabicho caiu em um de seus joelhos, segurando firmemente a criança.

\- Levante-se Rabicho.

Ele levantou-se, junto ao Lorde das Trevas estava Lucius e Snape, um pouco mais atrás estava Narcisa. O lorde da trevas encarou profundamente a criança nos braços de rabicho.

\- Então é essa a criança dos Potter, me de ele Rabicho.

O lorde pegou o garoto, vendo como ele ressonava, a imagem fazia um belo contraste, o lorde, com sua aparência reptiliana segurando um bebe delicado.

\- Narcisa.

\- Sim meu senhor.

\- Pegue a criança, cuide dela até termos uma resposta da ordem. Pode ir.

Narcisa pegou a criança dos braços do seu senhor, e então se retirou da sala.

\- Fez muito bem Rabicho. Está dispensado.

\- O-obrigado meu senhor. – Rabicho rapidamente saiu da mansão.

[...]

Dois dias depois a ordem atacou, era um pequeno bar em uma área bruxa mais isolada de Londres, um local bem conhecido por ser frequentado por comensais da morte e outros criminosos e criaturas das trevas. Foi um horário onde quase não havia ninguém, então os poucos que estavam ali foram mortos, e o lugar totalmente queimado, para o resto da população aquilo foi obra dos bruxos das trevas, mas os comensais sabiam muito bem quem realmente havia feito tudo. E Voldemort sabia o que aquilo significava, uma bem clara recusa ao acordo.

No escritório da mansão malfoy estavam o lorde das trevas, Lucius, Narcisa e severus snape. Os três últimos encaravam nervosamente o lorde, esperando para descobrir o que fazer a seguir, agora que a ordem havia enviado a sua resposta. O lorde não estavam com sua aparência reptiliana que o mundo e seus comensais haviam aprendido a temer, apenas o seu circulo interno sabia de sua real aparência, sua aparência era de um homem com uns vinte e cinco anos, cabelos pretos e bem arrumados, ombros largos, um belo homem, a única ligação com a tão temida imagem de lorde Voldemort era seus olhos, que em ambas as formas permaneciam o mesmo tom de carmesim.

\- Meu senhor o que devemos fazer com o garoto Potter agora. - Lucius perguntou cautelosamente depois de alguns minutos.

\- É muito simples Lucius, não vamos mata-lo, nós iremos cria-lo do nosso lado, sabendo como a luz o abandonou para morrer. Ele será um grande feiticeiro um dia, e que golpe maior para luz do que o filho de um dos seus maiores lutadores sendo das trevas. A tarefa de cuidar dele eu dou a vocês, será mais fácil para Narcisa que já tem o Draco e está mais preparada para uma criança.

\- Será uma honra meu senhor- respondeu Narcisa aliviada com a decisão de seu senhor, ele já não era tão insano quanto havia sido no passado, mas ainda assim ela temia, pois mesmo que o garoto estivesse a bem pouco tempo ali ela havia se apegado a ele.

\- Está tudo certo então, Snape fique de olho na ordem, principalmente sobre o garoto. Estão dispensados.

Uma nova era se iniciava agora, grandes mudanças iriam ocorrer, e em quanto isso o pequeno Harry brincava alegremente com o jovem Draco, agora praticamente irmãos.


	2. Comensal da morte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei pessoas, mais um capitulo fresquinho, esse capitulo é mais uma transição do prologo para os eventos em si da fanfic então talvez ele seja meio confuso então qualquer coisa me perguntem, e esse símbolo [...] significa uma passagem de tempo. Espero que gostem.

O Lorde das trevas entrou imperiosamente no salão de reuniões, todos os seus comensais estavam ali e imediatamente caíram sobre um de seus joelhos, Voldemorte se dirigiu até a frente do salão onde havia uma pequena área ligeiramente mais alta que o resto do piso, ali estava uma cadeira de encosto alta, mais parecida com um trono.

\- Levantem- se meus fiéis servos.

Rapidamente todos se levantaram, o Lorde observou calmamente a sala, todos estavam em seus trajes de comensal, mas ele podia reconhecer cada um ali, seu circulo interno logo na fileira da frente.

\- A batalha contra a luz já dura muitos anos, a anos lutamos, sem a balança pender significantemente para nenhum dos lados, mas hoje, recebemos uma força a se temer ao nosso lado, um bruxo extremamente poderoso, de minha total confiança, recebam aquele que será o meu segundo, meu braço direito.

As portas do salão novamente se abriram e outra pessoa entrou, tinha uma construção jovem e esguia, se movia com fluidez a capa negra dos comensais ondulava atrás dele, ele usava mascara como todos os outros comensais, mas a dele era diferente, detalhes em verde serpenteavam a máscara, dando um ar de mistério. Mas o que impressionou a todos foi a magia que girava em torno do homem, era opressora tamanha a força que tinha, era magia bruta, aquele jovem tinha um enorme potencial mágico, apenas seu mestre tinha um poder tão grande, não havia como negar o poder que esses dois juntos poderiam conquistar, viraria o jogo nesta guerra.

O jovem se aproximou de voldemort e fez uma pequena messura com a cabeça para então se posicionar ao lado direito do seu senhor, de frente para todos os comensais e tirar sua máscara, apesar de ainda estar com seu capuz dificultando a visualização do seu rosto todos puderam perceber que ele era realmente bem jovem.

\- Vocês o conhecerão como Sebastian e devem respeito a ele como se fosse a mim, na minha ausência vocês se reportam a ele. Ele tem total liberdade para puni-los como ele achar necessário, estejam avisados.

Dizer que a maioria estava um pouco chocada seria eufemismo, afinal Lorde Voldemort não parecia confiar em ninguém, mas ainda assim a reunião se seguiu normalmente, a partir de agora a guerra iria mudar então cada movimento precisava ser planejado, Voldemort designou missões a vários de seu seguidores, principalmente relacionadas ao ministério. Na maior parte do tempo Sebastian, agora sentado ao lado direito do lorde, apenas observou, só fazendo comentário se fossem necessários ou relevantes. E então todos foram dispensados e apenas o círculo interno ficou, a atmosfera relaxou um pouco mais assim que todos saíram, Voldemort voltou a sua aparência humana, uma mesa foi convocada e todos se sentaram em seus lugares.

\- Então meu caro Harry, ou devo dizer Sebastian, como é a sensação de poder mandar sobre todos? - perguntou Rabastan em tom de brincadeira assim que todos se sentaram.

\- Oras, ainda não sei bem, acho que você vai ter que me deixar te cruciar para mim saber melhor – rebateu Harry no mesmo tom. Harry tinha apenas dezesseis anos, mas tinha treinado sua vida toda para estar ali agora, ele sabia muito bem suas origens e sabia pelo que ele lutava hoje, todos aqueles que estavam naquela mesa eram sua família.

\- Parem vocês dois que temos mais a discutir ainda- Resmungou Tom agora sentado no seu lugar ao topo da mesa.

\- É claro meu senhor- Rabastan respondeu voltando a ser sério.

\- Oh tudo bem tom, mas foi ele que começou. – Harry disse simplesmente, o Lorde apenas revirou os olhos.

\- ✩ -

Dumbledore se levantou e todos ao redor dele se silenciaram.

\- Bem vindo todos a mais uma reunião da ordem, eu sei que foi uma reunião inesperada, mas temos notícias muito importantes sobre Voldemort. – todos se encolheram um pouco ao ouvir o nome – Nosso caro Severus aqui nos trouxe uma informação alarmante, parece que um poderoso bruxo se aliou ao lorde das trevas e agora é seu braço direito.

O caos irrompeu na sala logo após essa declaração, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, faziam perguntas e especulavam sobres esse novos desdobramentos.

\- Silencio silencio! Eu sei que é algo alarmante mas vamos primeiro deixar Severus explicar o que aconteceu.

\- Na última terça feira ele convocou uma reunião com todos os seus comensais, até mesmo os mais novos ou de outros países, e então nos apresentou a pessoa que ele chamou de Sebastian, não deu para observar sua aparência bem, mas ele se parece novo, ele vestia os trajes comuns de um comensal, mas sua máscara era diferente com pequenos detalhes em verde. Ele é poderoso isso eu garanto.

Todos voltaram a falar, Severus só observou a todos com desgosto, se não fosse pelo seu senhor ele ficaria bem longe desses idiotas, mas era a sua missão e ele a cumpriria, mesmo que para isso tivesse que aturar o idiota do Potter e o vira lata.

[...]

\- Fudge veio até mim com a ideia... - era mais uma das reuniões do circulo interno, o Lorde ouvia atentamente o relatório de Lucius, enquanto isso Harry observava o próprio Lorde, Lucius falava sobre alguma chatice do ministério da magia, todos sabiam que fudge era um incompetente.

Era nesses momentos em que ele percebia como Tom era um homem bonito, seus cabelos negros alinhados, seus olhos vermelhos que lhe davam um charme perigoso, seu corpo escultural. E então ele não deveria estar pensando nisso, melhor se concentrar no que Lucius falava, mesmo que fossem mortalmente chatas.

[...]

O comensal estava caído aos pés do Lorde das trevas gritando em agonia sob um cruciatus particularmente ruim, ele havia realmente desagradado o Lorde. A magia que se espalhava pela sala nesse momentos era embriagantes, a sensação era maravilhosa e era nesses momentos, em que ele se pegava maravilhado e se deliciando com o poder que Tom emanava ao torturar alguém que ele pensava que deveria haver algo muito errado com ele para ter se apaixonado por alguém assim, e se repreedia por saber que infelizmente isso nunca passaria de uma paixonite e que quanto antes ele arrancasse melhor seria para ele. Mas mesmo sabendo isso não o impedia de se perder na sensação maravilhosa que era a magia do Lorde.

[...]

O Lorde olhava Harry punir um de seus comensais idiota que tinha sido tolo o suficiente para ignorar uma de suas ordens, eles estavam em mais uma sessão de treinamento que ele organizava com seus comensais, este era um dia de treinamento com os novatos, e um deles pouco inteligente, havia desafiado a regra que Harry havia imposto sobre não machucar seriamente seu oponente, tudo por que ele não gostava do outro que estava se saindo melhor que ele. O jovem comensal que deveria ter uns vinte anos estava no chão com as mãos na garganta tentando respirar enquanto Harry o mantinha sob uma maldição de sufocamento.

Tom encarava tudo calmamente, com um olhar de desprezo, ele observou seu Harry suspender a maldição e seguir com um aviso aos outros, sim seu Harry, tão poderoso, tão cruel e gentil ao mesmo tempo, aquele garoto era dele, ainda que o mesmo não soubesse. Ele até poderia tentar algo com o jovem, mas mesmo que ele não admitisse isso, ele tinha medo do jovem o rejeitar afinal ele ainda era o Lorde das Trevas.

Internamente ele suspirou, e continuou a observar seu pequeno guiar e ensinar aqueles inúteis com ser úteis em batalha.

[...]

Tom quase correu em direção a enfermaria montada na mansão malfoy, um pequeno esquadrão de comensais havia sido enviado, sob o comando de Harry para recuperar um prisioneiro das mãos do ministério, parece que alguma coisa havia dado errado e agora Harry estava na enfermaria.

O Lorde irrompeu raivosamente na enfermaria todos os comensais que estavam em pé se curvaram e aqueles que estavam nas macas abaixaram a cabeça, eles sabia que o Lorde não ficaria nada feliz com eles. Voldemort realmente queria cruciar cada um deles, mas no momento ele tinha prioridades maiores. Ele se dirigiu rapidamente para a sala ao lado, entrando encontrou Harry deitado em uma cama, com algumas bandagens espalhadas pelo corpo e uma aparência cansada. Assim que ele entrou e se certificou que a sala estava trancada e protegida ele deixou sua aparência ofidica desaparecer.

\- O que aconteceu.

\- Tudo estava indo conforme o planejado até aparecer um grupo de aurores, um dos novatos se desesperou e quebrou a formação, atacou um dos aurores e o caos se espalhou. Eu consegui conter o pior dos danos, mas perdemos alguns dos nossos.

\- Você se machucou muito?

\- Não muito, apenas algumas costelas quebradas, uns pares de cortes feios e algumas contusões. Nada de mais.

Só pela aparência dele o Lorde podia saber que ele concerteza estava mentindo, mas o pior já havia passado. Ele percebeu que ele poderia muito bem ter perdido Harry e isso o encheu de angustia, e em um ato impensado e quase grifinorio de sua parte ele beijou Harry, que rapidamente correspondeu o beijo, ambos se perdendo um no outro.

\- Merlin! Se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer eu teria me machucado mais cedo.

\- ora cale a boca garoto atrevido.

E seus lábios novamente se juntaram.

[...]

Era dia 31 de outubro, samhain, o Lorde das Trevas estava realizando na mansão slytherin um baile especial para a data, praticamente todos os seus seguidores estavam ali com seus conjugues, o salão estava enfeitado com inúmeras velas flutuantes, arranjos de margaridas e crisântemos decoravam o salão e as mesas, duas grandes portas levavam a um jardim onde duas grandes fogueiras compridas formavam um corredor.

Hoje era um dia importante para Harry, ele e tom já estavam juntos a um ano, mesmo que até agora só o circulo interno soubesse disso. Ele estava parado ao lado do Lorde próximo as portas que davam para o jardim, todos já estavam ali e a festa estava para começar.

\- Bem vindos meus companheiros bruxos e bruxas das trevas, hoje é o dia em que nos lembramos daqueles que se foram, o dia em que marca o fim do domínio da luz sobre a terra, que marca o início do reinado das trevas. Nesta noite acendemos as chamas sagradas e passamos através dela purificando nossa magia e nos conectando aos nossos ancestrais, nos conectando a própria mãe magia pedindo que ela guie nossos caminhos. A luz tem destruído nossa cultura, o poder que um dia correu pelo mundo tem se diluído, a própria mãe magia se enfraquece, é nossa missão garantir que isso não aconteça, e é por essa causa que lutamos até hoje, ainda há um longo caminho para se percorrer mas a cada dia estamos mais perto de chegar lá, e nesta noite nós fortalecermos nosso corpo nossa mente e nossa magia, hoje restabelecemos nossas forças para continuar a lutar, pelos nossos direitos, pelo nosso respeito e poder. Os ignorantes podem estar felizes em seus mundinhos perfeitos, enquanto destroem nosso mundo e nos deixam vulneráveis aos trouxas. Pregam o amor as diferenças, que devemos amar e respeitar os trouxas enquanto eles próprios não passam de hipócritas. Mas isso tudo está prestes a mudar, juntem se a mim, na passagem pelo fogo, meus companheiros, fortaleçam-se por que os ventos da mudança sopram a nosso favor.

O lorde fez uma pequena pausa em seu discurso observando a multidão que ouvia seu discurso estarrecidas e completamente envolvidas.

\- Esta noite honramos aqueles que já se foram, suas vidas, suas memórias, e agradecemos pelas nossas vidas, não só pela vida que temos agora, mas também por aquela que nós tanto lutamos. Muitos de vocês lutam contra o governo estabelecido do nosso mundo não por si mesmos, mas por aqueles que você cuida. Por seu conjugue, por seus filhos. É o futuro pelo qual lutamos. Você luta por sua vida, assim como pela pessoa ou pessoas com quem você deseja passar essa vida. E é nesta data tão especial que eu decidi fazer um anuncio muito importante. Nesta noite muitos de vocês passarão pelas chamas com seus amados, por muitas vezes eu passei sozinho, mas não esta noite, nesta noite eu passo com aquele, que para tudo o que importa é meu igual, hoje eu lhes apresento meu consorte.

Todos ficaram chocados com as últimas palavras do lorde, sussurros e murmúrios abafados logo se espalhando pela multidão.

\- vocês o conhecem como Sebastian, meu braço direito, um bruxo extremamente poderoso. A partir de hoje vocês o conhecerão como meu consorte, o Consorte das Trevas.

Harry que estava um pouco atrás deu um passo a frente e uniu sua mão com a do Lorde das Trevas, a multidão aplaudindo seu novo senhor. Então todas as luzes do castelo se apagaram, ficando apenas a luz das pequenas velas e das sua enormes fogueiras logo atrás deles. E de mãos dadas eles atravessaram o corredor de chamas, sentindo a enorme força mágica no ar, sorrindo um para o outro em todos os momentos.


	3. Emboscada

O salão principal se encheu rapidamente de estudantes, era uma sexta feira todos estavam mais que feliz em jantar e ir se divertir, aproveitar que no dia seguinte era sábado por tanto não tinha aula, Lili observava da mesa dos professores seu filho e seus amigos entrarem no salão principal, eles riam de alguma coisa que algum deles havia dito.

Seu garotinho já tinha dezesseis anos, já era quase um homem. Ela pegou se lembrando de quando ele nasceu, o pequeno Liam, dois anos após a tragédia com Harry ele veio para trazer animo e alegria para eles novamente. Harry... se não fosse por aquela tragédia seu bebe estaria tão grande hoje. Ela tentava não pensar muito nisso mas era inevitável, afinal a culpa era dela não é, se ela tivesse cuidado melhor dele, se ela não tivesse ouvido Dumbledore, se ela tivesse tentado mais, se...

Mas não, agora já era tarde demais, nas primeiras semanas eles tentaram descobrir onde ele poderia estar, interrogaram inúmeros comensais, mas ninguém sabia de nada, depois de algum tempo a ordem acabou desistindo, infelizmente esse era um segredo muito bem guardado por Voldemort, e após tantos anos ela havia se conformado de que ele provavelmente estava morto, mas ainda doía nela se lembrar disso. O primeiro ano havia sido o pior, ela chorava e se culpava quase todos os dias, e James se enterrou no trabalho numa tentativa de vingar o seu filho e se distrair da dor, até vir a noticia da segunda gravidez, eles prometeram então um para o outro que fariam de tudo para proteger a criança que se formava em seu ventre, por que eles sabiam que não iriam suportar perder outro filho. E então nasceu liam tão fofinho, tão alegre, ele tinha os olhos castanhos e carinhosos como os de James, o cabelo dele também era escuro, mas graças a Deus não era a mesma bagunça indomável que o cabelo do pai.

Liam a olhou da mesa da grifinoria e lançou um sorriso para ela, ela sorriu de volta, pensando em com amava seu filho, ela faria de tudo para protege-lo, não cometeria os mesmos erros novamente.

-¤-

Enquanto a maioria do castelo já estava dormindo um pequeno grupo se reunia na mansão Potter, apenas os mais fortes e confiáveis da ordem estavam ali.

\- Boa noite meus caros, estamos aqui hoje por que a luz de eventos recentes precisamos tomar medidas um tanto quanto desesperadas. Um dos nossos informantes das trevas relatou que na noite de Halloween Voldemort anunciou para todos os seus comensais que agora Sebastian é seu consorte.

Todos na sala ficaram, para dizer no mínimo, chocados com o anuncio feito por Dumbledore, e um tanto quanto enojados também, era difícil imaginar alguém se relacionando com o Lorde das Trevas. Ali na sala estavam apenas James, Moody, Kingsley, sirius, Remus e alguns outros lutadores da ordem.

\- Isso é algo realmente difícil de se imaginar, alguém além da louca da minha prima que queira se envolver com o cara de cobra- resmungou Sirius.

\- Bem difícil ou não, ele é o consorte de você-sabe-quem agora, nós vamos fazer o que?- disse Kingsley.

\- Querendo ou não ele é tão importante quanto o próprio Voldemort nessa guerra, se conseguirmos chegar nele será uma grande perda para a causa das trevas. Eu digo que devemos se livrar dele, ele pode ser forte, mas pelo que sabemos ele também é jovem, podemos dar conta dele se planejaremos bem.

\- Ora moody, você faz parecer fácil, talvez vocês tenham se esquecido de que já vimos ele dar conta de seis aurores sozinho- comentou Remus.

\- Eu nunca disse que seria fácil, pelo contrário, será bem difícil, temos que planejar cada detalhe, e encontrar o melhor momento.

\- Talvez o momento nós já tenhamos, parece que em alguns dias alguns comensais liderados pelo Sebastian irão negociar uma aliança com os elfos negros, e a reunião será nas terras dos elfos que é fortemente protegida, ninguém pode aparatar nas terras deles, chaves de portais também não funcionam, a única maneira de se entrar e sair é a pé.- Dumbledore explicou calmamente como se estivesse falando do tempo e não sobre sequestrar e matar alguém.

Os planos foram feitos, destinos traçados, ali eles planejaram sem saber as surpresas que viriam.

-¤-

Aos poucos sua consciência foi voltando, um gemido escapou de sua boca quando uma onda de prazer atravessou seu corpo, Harry abriu os olhos para se deparar com Tom debruçado entre suas pernas, seu membro sendo sugado por aquela boca pecaminosa, a umidade, o calor e a sucção que tom fazia em seu penis estava o deixando louco, sua língua subia e descia por toda sua extensão, Tom lambeu e beijou a ponta de seus pênis para então voltar a coloca-lo na boca fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, não demorou muito e ele atingiu seu ápice se derramando na boca do seu amado, que prontamente engoliu.

\- Bom dia amor.

\- E tem como o dia ser ruim depois de ter sido acordado assim. – ele brincou encarando aqueles belos olhos vermelhos.

\- Bem é uma pena que não podemos continuar aqui por mais tempo. Temos muto o que fazer hoje.

\- Bem, já que estamos tão ocupados você poderia me acompanhar no banho para economizar tempo. – Harry deu uma piscadinha e se levantou da cama se dirigindo para o banheiro completamente nu, fazendo questão de provocar o Lorde.

Um banho bem demorado depois ambos já estavam prontos, afinal eles realmente tinham muita coisa a fazer.

Logo após o café eles tiveram uma reunião com alguns comensais que iriam com ele na reunião com os elfos negros, eram mais como guardas do que qualquer outra coisa, uma reunião extremamente chata mas necessária, a última coisa que eles queriam era que algum deles fizesse algo estúpido que irrita-se os elfos, mais inimigos era tudo o que eles não precisavam no momento.

Os comensais que iriam com ele eram comensais menores, que tinham grandes habilidades em batalha, nunca se sabe quando a ordem vai resolver atacar, então eles iam por precaução, eram apenas três pois um grupo maior atrapalharia e acabaria por deixar os elfos na defensiva.

Depois ele e Tom revisaram tudo o que eles precisariam para a reunião que seria em dois dias. Ainda tinham treino com alguns comensais e reunião com Snape, um longo dia.

-¤-

Dois dias depois, próximo a meia noite, ele estava na beira da floresta as barreiras de proteção começava a uma distancia razoável da floresta então eles tiveram que andar um pouco.

Assim que eles chegaram na borda da floresta um elfo surgiu das sombras, como todos os outros elfos negros ele tinha a pele levemente acinzentada, seu cabelo era prateado assim como seus olhos, duas grandes adagas estavam presas em seu cinto. Logo mais dois elfos e uma elfa também apareceram.

\- Eu sou Fëanor, estes são Maedhros, Eru e Elentari- O elfo apontou para o dois elfos e a elfa atrás dele- Nós iremos leva-los até a nossa aldeia por viagem de sombras, sugiro que se segurem bem, pode ser um pouco ruim na primeira vez, e acreditem em mim, vocês não querem se perder em uma viagem.

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça, eles deram alguns passos e entraram nas sombras da floresta, cada elfo segurou no braço e no ombro de um deles, segundos depois tudo ao seu redor escureceu e ele sentiu como se estivesse em grande velocidade, e então tudo parou, agora eles estavam em uma outra área da floresta, era acima do nível do chão, inúmeras plataformas de madeiras eram construídas entre as árvores ligadas com pontes, havia várias casas e elfos andando por ali, muitos pararam para encarar os recém chegados mas Fëanor logo tomou a frente do grupo liderando eles pelas plataformas. Era possível ver que abaixo havia outros níveis bem parecidos com aquele, haviam muitos elfos também. Logo chegaram em uma sala na sala em que o Rei do elfos o esperava.

\- Obrigado por nos receber Rei Tawen, eu sou Sebastian, Consorte do Lorde das Trevas.

-¤-

Logo após a reunião os elfos os deixaram novamente no mesmo lugar em que eles tinham chegado, a reunião havia sido um sucesso, agora eles tinham uma aliança com os elfos das sombras.

Eles voltaram a andar até o fim das proteções, cada um colocando suas mascaras quando chegaram próximo ao fim. Assim que saíram ele percebeu que tinha algo errado, ele podia sentir resquícios de magia na região, mas só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando uma magia voou de algum lugar no topo de um prédio em sua direção, logo vários membros da ordem apareceram, eram pelo menos quinze, ele pode reconhecer no meio deles o ex-auror olho tonto Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius, James e Remus. Ele logo percebeu que tinha uma barreira anti-aparatação.

Magias começaram a voar para ele, eram muitos, ele rapidamente enviou uma mensagem de alerta para Tom e lutou com tudo o que tinha, ele conseguiu incapacitar alguns mais fracos, feitiços voavam aqui e ali, ele não via os comensais que estavam com ele, muitos feitiços ele conseguia bloquear enquanto atacava, mas inevitavelmente algum feitiços acertaram ele. Havia um corte em seu braço que sangrava abundantemente, ele tinha pelo menos uma costela quebrada além de várias outras contusões menores,ele não aguentaria lutar por muito tempo eram muitos para ele, mas ainda assim ele continuou lutando se for para cair que seja lutando, e levando quantos ele conseguisse junto de preferência. Até tudo escurecer quando um feitiço enfim o acertou pelas costas.

Foi Sirius que chegou primeiro a Harry, ele havia caído com um feitiço, enviado pelo comensal que era espião deles. Ele se abaixou afastou o capuz da capa e puxou a máscara, era um garoto, não podia ter mais de vinte anos, mas o que o surpreendeu não foi a idade dele, e sim o quão parecido ele era com James, tinha os mesmos cabelos bagunçados, muitos traços faciais também eram parecidos com James, na verdade era quase uma cópia do seu amigo quando era mais novo.

\- Puta merda.


	4. Harry?

Tom estava em seu escritório lendo, ou fingindo ler alguns relatórios, Harry já estava demorando, a preocupação o fazia ficar inquieto já era mais de uma hora da manhã.

Ele desistiu de fingir ler os relatórios levantou e pegou uma garrafa de firewhisk que ele sempre tinha no escritório, serviu um copo e rapidamente virou o copo bebendo tudo de uma vez, alguma coisa estava errada ele podia sentir. Serviu mais um copo, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do escritório, cada minuto que passava parecia mais uma hora. “ Tom, eu preciso de ajuda, a ordem atacou, não vou aguentar por muito tempo”

Droga ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, deveria ter mandado mais gente só quatro não seriam o suficiente.

Ele e Harry tinham uma conexão única, depois que eles começaram seu relacionamento acabaram por desenvolver um vínculo extremamente forte, eles eram mais que amantes, eram companheiros, eles eram o que ficou vulgarmente conhecido como almas gêmeas, não por que eles haviam nascido um para o outro omesmesmo.

sa do tipo, mas por que um dependia, amava, se importava tanto com o outro, que eram praticamente um agora, isso era algo realmente raro, mas eles não eram realmente bruxos comuns então qual era a surpresa não é mesmo. Entre os benefícios do vínculo que eles tinham estava a ligação mental, ele podia facilmente contatar Harry e Harry a ele apesar de que dependendo a distancia poderia dificultar um pouco. Mas durante Missões ou reuniões eles preferiam deixar a conexão deles “fechada” para não correr risco de distrações.

Tom rapidamente pegou sua capa e assumiu sua aparência de Voldemort, correu para o salão principal, que era o único lugar de dentro da mansão de onde podia aparatar e aparatou da mansão só para chegar em uma rua a uns trinta metros de onde acontecia a batalha, ele podia ver feitiços voando, mas não demorou muito e todos os feitiços pararam, e ele temeu isso pois ele ainda via os membros da ordem.

Havia uma barreira de proteção em volta da área onde eles estavam, ele rapidamente lançou um forte feitiço de ataque, que não foi o suficiente, ele colocou mais força e enviou outro feitiço, cada segundo era crucial, foi preciso um terceiro ataque até que a barreira foi ao chão, mas já era tarde demais, a ordem ativou algumas chaves de portal e todos sumiram, apenas dois dos comensais que haviam ido na missão ficaram para trás, o outro estava desaparecido, e Harry ele pode ver muito bem, fora levado pela ordem. Fúria e dor o encheram, como eles ousavam tocar em Harry. Harry era dele, e ele moveria céus e terra para encontrar seu amado, nem que fosse preciso derrubar cada pedra das paredes de Hogwarts ele faria se significasse ter seu companheiro de volta em seus braços.

-¤-

Os membros da ordem caíram nos jardins da mansão Potter, todos um pouco assustados ainda, por um triz que eles não tiveram que enfrentar o próprio Voldemort.

Sirius se levantou e olhou para o garoto que havia caído ao seu lado ainda desmaiado, bem eles ainda tinham muitos problemas para resolver.

\- Tudo bem, acho que primeiro devemos entrar, quem está com a varinha do garoto? – perguntou Sirius cansado com todos os acontecimentos recentes.

\- Está comigo- mostrou James ainda perplexo com a descoberta, encarando o garoto como se fosse um fantasma.

\- OK vamos então- Sirius lançou um incarcerous prendendo Harry e o levitou seguindo com todos os outros para dentro da mansão.

Dentro da mansão todos se dirigiram para o flu, a maioria foi para suas casas, mas Alastor, James, Sirius e Remus foram para Hogwarts James indo por último junto com o prisioneiro.

Alastor foi o primeiro a chegar, o diretor já o esperava assim que ele saiu da lareira.

\- Olá Alastor, a missão foi um sucesso eu presumo?

\- Sim, concluímos a missão, mas surgiram algumas complicações.

Nesse momento Sirius saiu da lareira sendo logo seguido por Remus.

\- Que tipo de complicações?

\- Sebastian na verdade é Harry Potter. – Disse Moody sem rodeios.

E então James saiu da lareira segurando Harry em seu braços. A semelhança entre eles eram enormes, os mesmo cabelo preto bagunçada, o nariz também muito parecido, a talvez maior diferença era que enquanto James usava óculos Harry não.

\- Bem eu posso ver como isso complica um pouco as coisas, por enquanto vamos seguir com o plano e coloca-lo na cela que foi preparada.

James agora levitando o Harry, seguiu com o grupo para uma parte isolada das masmorras, onde uma antiga sala havia sido convertida em uma cela temporária.

-¤-

Liam estava deitado em sua cama na torre da grifinória, ele mexia com o mapa do maroto olhando os poucos movimentos que tinham a noite no castelo, era um hábito que ele havia desenvolvido, sempre que ele não conseguia dormir ele puxava o mapa do maroto e ficava observando os professores fazerem suas rondas noturnas, as vezes ele encontrava alguns alunos quebrando a regra do toque de recolher, era engraçado ver eles andarem pelo castelo as vezes quase se encontrando com um professor ou então com filch, algumas vezes ele também via os alunos serem pegos. Isso também o ajudava, agora ele praticamente havia decorado os horários de ronda dos professores e as suas áreas do castelo.

Hoje parecia que seria uma noite calma e monótona, nenhum aluno fora da cama, até que ele viu um grupo saindo do escritório do diretor, a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foi o nome do seu pai, o que seu pai fazia no castelo a essa hora? E então ele viu o nome da pessoa que vinha logo atrás do pai dele “Harry Potter”. Quem em nome de Merlin era Harry Potter? Ele ficou muito mais curioso quando o grupo, liderado por Dumbledore seguiu para as masmorras, em uma área em que nunca era usada, eles entraram em uma sala e a pessoa chamada Harry Potter foi para o outro lado da sala ali ficando, enquanto isso o resto do grupo se retirou, voltando para o escritório do diretor. 

Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo ali, e ele iria descobrir o que era.

-¤-

Eles chegaram na cela e Harry foi colocado do outro lado da sala, a sala havia sido projetada com uma forte barreira que a dividia ao meio, do outro lado uma cama havia sido colocada. Era ali que Harry ficaria.

Eles então retornaram para o escritório do diretor, não que fosse o que James queria, ele queria apenas ficar ali e encarar Harry, seu filho que por tanto tempo ele acreditou estar morto, e garantir que aquilo era realmente verdade, que não iria desaparecer em um momento que ele piscasse os olhos. Mas infelizmente ele tinha outras obrigações.

No escritório do diretor eles se sentaram, cada um se encarando sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Foi o diretor quem quebrou o silêncio e falou primeiro.

\- Bem eu acho que isso muda um pouco os planos.

\- Eu digo que não deveríamos mudar, vamos continuar com o plano, conseguir o máximo de informação possível e depois o matamos.

Na mesma hora James se levantou e se virou de frente para Alastor, que era quem havia falado.

\- Eu não vou deixar você o matar. – disse James furiosamente.

\- Abra os olhos James, ele ser seu filho não muda o fato de que ele ainda matou várias pessoas e é um dos líderes dos comensais, droga James, ele é amante do próprio Lorde. – retrucou Alastor no mesmo tom.

\- Rapazes, eu acho melhor deixarmos isso para amanhã, todos estamos cansados, amanhã nós interrogamos Harry, faremos também um exame para ter certeza de que ele é realmente o Harry, agora cada um deve ir descansar.

Mesmo a contra gosto James voltou para sua casa, afinal Dumbledore tinha razão discutir agora não ia dar em nada.

Assim que eles saíram Dumbledore se dirigiu a Ala Hospitalar, ele precisava que madame Pomfrey curasse seu prisioneiro, até agora eles haviam apenas cuidado do pior e garantido que ele poderia sobreviver por um tempo até receber cuidado especializado.

-¤-

No dia seguinte logo pela manhã James e Alastor estavam ali. Juntos eles se dirigiram para as masmorras se encontrando com Madame Pomfrey no caminho. Ela havia curado todos os ferimentos de Harry naquela madrugada e posto ele em um sono induzido, agora ela estaria ali para realizar o exame de identidade.

Eles entraram mais uma vez na sala, Harry estava na cama com algumas bandagens em seu corpo, algumas contusões ainda podiam ser vistas mas ele parecia muito melhor já.

\- Tudo bem madame Pomfrey pode realizar o teste.

Ela se aproximou do garoto e com um pequeno punhal fez um corte em um dos dedos do garoto, deixando pingar algumas gotas dentro de um frasco com uma poção perolada. A poção rapidamente ficou vermelha e então preta, ela curou o dedo do menino e voltou para perto dos outros. Em uma mesa ela colocou um pergaminho e então derramou a poção escura sobre ele, alguns segundo se passaram e então palavras começaram a se formar no pergaminho.

“ Nome: Harry James Potter.

Pai: James charlus Potter.

Mãe: Lilian Rose Potter (nascida Evans)”

Realmente era seu filho, James não podia acreditar, a aparência do garoto já dizia tudo, mas agora era diferente, aparências podiam ser forjadas, exames como esse não. Ele encarou o garoto deitado sem saber o que fazer, o seu mundo havia dado um giro de 360° e agora ele estava totalmente desnorteado. Ele voltou a realidade quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ele se virou ainda se sentindo um pouco perdido e encarou os olhos de Dumbledore.

\- Nós vamos acorda-lo, se você quiser ficar lá fora nós iremos entender.

\- Não, eu quero estar aqui.

\- Tudo bem então, pode acorda-lo madame Pomfrey.

A enfermeira se dirigiu ao garoto e derramou outra poção em sua boca, garantindo que ele engoliu toda a poção ela voltou rapidamente para o lado deles.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem nada acontecer, até que Harry soltou um pequeno gemido e abriu seus olhos.

-¤-

A primeira coisa que ele percebeu quando sua consciência voltou foi que todo seu corpo doía, depois ele percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama que com certeza não era a sua. Ele abriu os olhos encarando um teto estranho, rapidamente se sentou, para logo se arrepender quando tudo girou, quando as coisas finalmente pararam de girar ele olhou em volta, encontrando três pessoas o encarando, Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, uma mulher que ele não conhecia e James, também conhecido como seu pai.

\- Ah merda- ele resmungou.

\- Olá Harry, é um prazer poder finalmente te conhecer.

\- Ah cale a boca velho, nós dois sabemos que isso é mentira.

\- Ora Harry eu sei que nós não começamos muito bem, mas eu tenho certeza que podemos ser amigos- Dumbledore respondeu no seu típico tom de avô.

Harry nem se importou de responder, preferindo parar para conferir seus ferimentos, o corte em seu braço havia sido curado restando apenas uma cicatriz no local, suas costelas também pareciam estar normais novamente, ele se levantou e testou cada membro do seu corpo conferindo tudo, ainda tinha alguns hematomas aqui e ali e ele se sentia como se estivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de erumpentes, mas tudo parecia estar no lugar.

Enquanto ele checava seu corpo James se virou para Dumbledore.

\- Será que eu posso falar com ele sozinho? Eu não sei o quanto ele sabe sobre nós, talvez ele nem saiba que eu sou seu pai. Talvez eu consiga fazer ele falar.

\- Isso pode ser possivel sim, vamos esperar aqui fora então. – Dumbledore disse antes que Moody falasse algo, pois era visível seu descontentamento com a situação.

Harry levantou a cabeça assim que ouviu uma porta ser aberta, Dumbledore, Moody e a mulher saíram da sala deixando apenas James ali. Isso seria interessante.

\- Oi Harry, eu não sei o quanto você sabe, mas eu sou James, e, eu realmente não sei como dizer isso mas, eu sou seu pai.

Harry não falou nada, apenas o encarou sem nenhuma expressão, o nervosismo de James era visivel.

\- Quer dizer, talvez você tenha notado a semelhança, eu e sua mãe pensamos que você estava morto, quando você foi levado de nós, ficamos arrasados e...- James parou respirou fundo- Bem foi um choque para mim descobrir que você estava vivo.

James parou por mais um momento apenas encarando o filho.

-Você não vai dizer nada?

\- Não tem o que dizer, a dezessete anos atrás vocês fizeram a escolha de vocês. Vocês escolheram Dumbledore, por acaso não sabem que cada escolha tem uma consequência? O Lorde avisou a vocês das consequências, vocês não se importaram.

\- Então você sabe do sequestro e do bilhete? Ele que te contou?

\- Sim, eu sei, ele me contou como me sequestrou e deu a vocês uma escolha, ou se rendiam ou eu morria, vocês escolheram me matar.

\- Então é por vingança, você quer vingança?

\- Não, não mais, talvez um dia eu tenha querido me vingar de vocês, mas quem entende o destino não é mesmo, o que eu seria hoje se vocês tivesse se rendido, ou se eu nunca tivesse sido levado, eu gosto da minha vida hoje, eu tenho um marido que me ama, amigos e uma família unida.

\- Então você é realmente amante de Voldemort.

\- Amante, amigo, companheiro, consorte, sou muitas coisas.

\- E você concorda com tudo que ele faz, matar trouxas, nascido trouxas, acredita que os puro sangue são superiores?

\- Você nem sabe contra o que luta não é mesmo?

James olhou de maneira interrogativa para ele, quando ele abriu a boca para falar algo a porta atrás dele se abriu, Dumbledore entrou calmamente.

\- James meu caro, sinto muito mas já esta quase na hora do café da manhã, é melhor você ir.

James olhou parra Harry por um momento e suspirou antes de se virar para Dumbledore.

-Tudo bem, vamos.

E então ambos saíram da sala, deixando Harry sozinho novamente. Assim que ele teve certeza que ninguém iria entrar mais, ele se sentou na cama cruzou as pernas e fechou os olhos.

“Tom?”

“Harry? Ah graças a Merlin!! você está bem ? Sabe onde está?”

“Acalme-se amor, eu estou bem, e não sei onde estou”

“Quem você viu até agora?”

“Dumbledore, Moody, James, e uma mulher que eu não conheço, ela parecia uma enfermeira”

“Provável que seja a enfermeira de Hogwarts, ela ajuda Dumbledore”

“Bem a quanto tempo eu desapareci”

“Algumas horas apenas, agora é de manhã já”

“OK, eles descobriram quem eu sou”

“Imaginei que isso aconteceria, qual foi a reação deles?”

“James foi o único com quem eu conversei até agora, ele veio com toda a história de que ele era meu pai pensando que eu não sabia ainda, bem tivemos uma pequena conversa que não foi tão ruim assim”

“Eu preciso ir, afinal eu tenho um resgate para planejar não é mesmo?”

“Tudo bem, espero ver você logo, te amo”

“Também te amo”

E a ligação foi fechada. Ele abriu os olhos, uma bandeja de comida estava em cima da cama próximo a ele, um elfo deveria ter deixado ali, ele pegou uma tigela de mingau, cheirou bem, e então provou uma pequena porção, tudo parecia OK, ele não confiava em Dumbledore para não tentar droga-lo com algo na comida, havia um suco de abóbora o qual ele não se arriscou a tomar, e um pedaço de pão também, este ele comeu. Depois que ele terminou a bandeja sumiu.

Ele continuou sentado na cama, o tédio logo batendo, não havia muito a se fazer afinal, depois de uma hora ele já podia dizer exatamente quantas rachaduras existiam na parede e o número de manchas também.

Foi quando algo de interessante aconteceu, a porta do quarto se abriu, mas ninguém passou por ela, e então se fechou, e onde antes não tinha nada agora surgiu um garoto. Ah sim, uma capa de invisibilidade, coisinhas raras mas muito úteis.

O garoto era alto, apenas um pouco mais baixo que ele, tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, um corpo bem construído, era magro, mas com músculos bem delineados. Talvez tivesse uns dezesseis anos. O garoto o encarou de cima a baixo como se não soubesse o que esperar.

\- Quem é você? – o garoto perguntou por fim.

\- Bem, eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta não é mesmo.

\- Eu sou Liam Potter.


End file.
